thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Be Silly, Billy!
'''Don't Be Silly, Billy! '''is the thirteenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, As the Norramby Branch Line slowly got back into operation, the Fat Controller brought in another engine to help. At first, he was a bit silly and impatiente, but has now learnt his lesson and is a Really Useful Engine. This story tells you what happened. Love, The Author. Plot Toby, Diesel and Arthur were still running the Norramby Branch Line. Arthur had returned from the Works and was doing a great job, but the Fat Controller still needed another to relieve Toby and Diesel from running the line. One morning, the engines woke up to the Fat Controller and an unfamiliar orange engine outside the shed. "Good morning!" boomed the Fat Controller. "I understand you need help. So, I have brought in Billy. Please give him a warm welcome." "Hullo Billy!" called Toby and Arthur. "Another steam engine," growled Diesel. "Ahem, I mean. Welcome." Billy was to double head a passenger train with Toby. "Hurry up!" called Billy. "There's a lot of work on this line! I can't wait for you all day!" "Patience, Billy," said Toby as he gently backed onto Henrietta and the other coaches. "What's all the rush even for?" asked Henrietta, simply. Toby agreed. As soon as the guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag, Billy started! "Careful! Coaches don't like being bumped!" called Toby. "Hurry along!" called Billy. "Not too fast!" complained Henrietta and the other coaches. When they reached the next station, Billy seethed impatiently. "Hurry up, you slow passengers!" "Hey! Some of them are disabled and need to be helped with, slowly," soothed Toby. (The Guard helps a disabled person off the train) Billy just wheesed steam impatiently. Finally, they reached Norramby. Billy awed at the sight of the beach. "Hurry up and get off! I want to go to the sheds and enjoy the beautiful beach view!" (Toby rolls his eyes) "Alright then. You go to the Sheds and I'll shunt the coaches." "Good!" Henrietta and the other coaches were least impressed "Why is he so impatient?" "He's in a hurry to do everything!" They complained as Toby shunted them into the carriage shed. "I know he doesn't seem like the best right now, but give him a chance." Later, it was time for the return journey. But it was the same as the previous journey; Billy would shout impatient, always with a jolt and made the coaches and passengers feel uncomfortable. "There! Five minutes early!" cheered Billy. James was waiting at Ballahoo. "You're early," commented James. "I know," replied Billy, proudly. He was uncoupled from the train. Passengers moaned and complained as they boarded James' train. "Huh! Why all the complaining?" wonderer James. Toby explained. "Well, we can't have passengers complaining like that," said James firmly. "I agree. I kept telling him not to be impatient, but he just won't listen." "Oh, he'll listen to the Fat Controller." James was right! The Fat Controller was in his office when the telephone rang! "Bother that telephone! What now?" No sooner had he put the telephone down when it rung again and various times over! To make matters worse, in came the Stationmaster with some papers. "What's that?" "Complains coming about the Norramby Branch Line." "More!? I just got a whole bunch right now!" He sighed. "I'll pay a visit this evening." And he did! His message to Billy was short and stern. "If you cannot learn to be patient, I shall leave you in the shed!" The Fat Controller also assigned Billy to look after trucks until he could learn patience. The next day, Billy bumped the trucks in the Yard. "You think I can't manage," he grumbled. "I'm just trying to be a really useful engine." "Yes, but being impatient is not the way," replied Toby, wisely. "Huh!" and Billy bumped his trucks fiercly. That night, an extra load of fish was needed from the Fishing Village. Billy was helping Arthur. There was an awfully lot more fish than usual. "We're going to need extra vans!" called the men. "Hmm," pondered Arthur. "There's a couple more in a siding. They aren't fitted with automatic brakes, but they'll do for now." He quickly found them and shunted them into Billy's train. Arthur started first and Billy followed. "Come along! Come along!" huffed Billy. "Alright - alright - alright - alright," groaned the vans as they pulled out of the quay. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" "What's the rush? What's the rush?" The trucks began to plot a trick on Billy. Billy climbed the hill fiercely. "Steady boy!" called his Driver. "We must hurry!" "Patience! These trucks will pay you out!" Soon they reached the top and Billy's brakes came on. But then the trucks bumped him and he surged down the hill! They were soon past Norramby and on their way. Unbeknowst to Billy, Arthur had stopped just beyond the hill to check his brakes. Billy was still going too fast! "Don't you get it! They're pushing you!" called the Driver, shutting off steam and applying the brakes. "Nonsense! They're helping!" Then, he saw the back of Arthur's train. Now Billy didn't want to go fast! "Nooooooooooooo!" CRASH! Billy's Driver and Fireman jumped clear. The vans at the back of Arthur's train broke, fish spilled everywhere and Billy came off the track. Arthur took the unhurt trucks and Billy's crew went for help. It was morning when Billy was back on the rails. He felt rather silly now. "I told you to be patient," scolded the Fat Controller. "You see what damage trucks can do now, don't you." "Yes, Sir." "I hope that when you are mended you aren't silly or impatient anymore." A couple weeks later, Billy returned. He shunted the coaches gently. They were impressed. "Whoa! How smooth he is now!" they said to each other. "Come along!" And Billy pulled them to the platform. He waited till everything was ready and puffed off gently as soon as the Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. Presently, he reached the Terminus. Toby was waiting. "Well you've changed a lot." "I have. The Fat Controller and you were right. I don't need to be impatient to be really useful!" Indeed Billy was wise to his words. The Fat Controller is pleased with him. He is very patient now and a really useful engine. Characters *James *Toby *Arthur *Billy *Diesel *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Ballahoo *Norramby *Tidmouth Trivia *This episode is based off the episode of the same name from the eleventh season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes